Sleeping Beauty: Ouran Style
by KaidaThorn
Summary: Our story takes place in a faraway land. And like most stories, it was a once upon a dream when they happened walk together. But this version has a little of an Ouran twist. And a NEW sleeping beauty. TamaHaru
1. Prologue

**Well... I've always wanted to make Ouran into a Disney movie with a slight twist. So here's my shot at it. _Sleeping Beauty_ is my mom's favorite movie, so I thought it'd be fine to combine Ouran and that Disney movie and see what kind of mishaps I could do with it...**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. But there's not much that you can do when you're doing a prologue type of thing and nobody can talk at all (and there's only so much that you could do).**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Sleeping Beauty. They belong to their respectful copyright intenders. However, I own THIS story right here. So, if this idea has already been used, I shall sorry. But I didn't copypaste.**

* * *

><p>Long ago, in a far away land, there lived a wealthy patriarch and a woman who happened to meet upon the streets one day. It was a chance encounter that had sparked an interest of love amongst the two. But sadly it wasn't a chance of fate that would last long; for the man was only in this foreign land for a mere business trip, and he had to return home soon. For the remainder of the time that the man spent in this foreign land, the woman was by his side.<p>

The woman eventually became his mistress.

The days quickly bled into a week, and the man's time in the foreign land was now at an end. Surely, it was a sad departure for the two; their hearts longed to be with one another. But the two knew that the day would come. The man's plane arrived, and his bid his mistress farewell with a kiss to the hand.

A single tear fell down her cheek.

Upon arrival back into his homeland, the man received shocking news. During the month that he had been gone, his mother had set up an engagement to a woman that was the president of a large company. The man's heart felt a twang of pain when he realized that he would be wed to a stranger and not to the woman that he loved. He wished to tell his mother that he refused to marry anyone. But his fear got him, and he held his tongue.

The news of the man's engagement had reached the mistress back in her home country. Her heart burned with pain of seeing the man she loved just be torn away from her, even though she knew that their relationship was one that was not meant to last. Later on in the night, on the day she found out, the mistress collapsed and was bedridden with a fever.

The day of the man's marriage to the woman had arrived; people with the big names in the homeland were all there, awaiting the grand marriage. Before he left his main house to go to the church, a servant stepped into his room with a letter in his hand.

The letter was from his beloved mistress, the one that he had met in the foreign land. He quickly opened the note, eager to read what she wrote him.

As he read the note, his already sad expression worsened. He crumpled up the note and dropped it to the floor. He pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and called his private pilot and made arrangements to return to the foreign country. Lastly, he wrote a note to his mother and broke the engagement.

Within hours, he reached the foreign country and raced to his mistresses' manor. When he saw her in the bed, pale and burning with fever; he held her hand and vowed to not leave her again for as long as he lived. Eventually, they became man and wife.

Months had passed since they had gotten married, and they had moved to the man's homeland. The man didn't return to his home to where his mother was, though. Instead, he moved into his home mansion. One that he and his wife could call their own. Together, they started an institution which was named Ouran Academy. Their life couldn't have been more perfect.

That was, until the mistress had found out that she was pregnant with the man's child. Everybody in both their homelands was thrilled to hear the news of the pregnancy.

Except for one. She burned with anger, ready to take down this mistress and her unborn grandchild. The lady left to meet with a friend of hers. Then she was never heard from again.

* * *

><p><strong>More shall come ^^. Just saying<strong>


	2. Birth of a Baby

**So… Before you all get mad at me or something, I apologize for not updating. I hated writing the first part of this chapter, because it's so bland and it involves all… minor characters. Doesn't have one of my favorite characters at all v_v… School also started. So I'm adjusting to being gone all day, and swimming, and the newly acquired "make sure you look at a piece of paper and have the stories read in the lit book before this point or your screwed if a classmate ends up choosing a 'pop quiz' (and I've been screwed twice. The first time, I got a 0/10… But it was the first one and I thought we were reading it in class :'[….)**

**I've also been trying to get over Missing Computer Syndrome. I haven't been on a computer for two weeks, and the consequences are quite fatal… Just think of it like you're a smoker who was trying to quit, and you were going through withdrawal. I had the same exact feeling o.o… **

**And before there's any confusion… Yes, I know that Tamaki's birthday is April 8****th****… But Haruhi's birthday is February 14****th****… And Tamaki had to be born before Haruhi and we had to know what gender Haruhi was gonna be. So… Haruhi is going to be staying born on February 14****th**** (because her name means spring and I'm not changing why she's named what she's named!). Tamaki will be born around the new year :D!**

**And yeah, I know that I usually upload more than a certain number of words... But I just want to get this one up. Don't worry, the next chapter SHALL be longer. And be up next week, maybe even at the end of THIS week ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Sleeping Beauty. However, I do own Tamaki being the Sleeping Beauty unless someone already has D=**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Yuzuru, Anne-Sophie," a man with black hair and gray eyes hidden behind glasses said. He approached the couple standing near the cradle at the head of the room and gave the man a firm handshake. "I'm sure your son will be a great successor someday."<p>

It had been nine months, and Anne-Sophie had finally given birth to her child – a son. They had named their son Tamaki, to show that he was the chain that bounded her and Yuzuru together as partners. To celebrate the birth of their newborn son, they held a grand party in which they celebrated, friend, relatives, and just about everybody from their respected countries.

"Yoshio!" Yuzuru greeted as he gripped his friend's hand, pulled him in, and gave him a pat on the back. "Long time no see. How's the family?"

Pulling himself away for Yuzuru, Yoshio fixed his glasses. "The family is great. Akito started school, and Yuuichi and Fuyumi are doing great in their studies. And Miyami recently gave birth to our newest son – Kyoya. He's a few months older than your son," he said.

"Maybe they'll be good friends!" Yuzuru exclaimed.

"Maybe," Yoshio said in a cold voice.

Not knowing what to say, Yuzuru placed his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Have you met Anne-Sophie?" he asked. "She's my wife!" he added proudly.

"Yes, well, I figured that out earlier for the child looks just like her," Yoshio said as he glanced down at the newborn baby. He looked back up at the couple. "Again… congratulations."

Anne-Sophie bowed her head a little bit. "Thank you very much, Yoshio-san," she said.

"I should be off then. Others might want to congratulate you both." With that, Yoshio walked away and began to mingle with other people.

"Au revoir," Anne-Sophie cried out as she waved her hand.

"Your Japanese has improved," Yuzuru said once Yoshio was gone. "But you need to remember to solely use Japanese."

"I try," Anne-Sophie said with a pout. "But it's hard getting used to speaking an entirely different language.

Yuzuru pulled his wife closer to him. "I know you're trying," he said. He pulled her face closer to his. "And I admire that," he added with a whisper. He was about to kiss her on the lips when somebody interrupted them.

"Anne-Sophie, is that you?" a woman's voice called out.

Looking towards the direction where her name was called, Anne-Sophie noticed a pale woman with brown hair that was pulled back; she wore a professional suit. Anne-Sophie's eyes lit up when she saw this person.

"Kotoko!" she called back to the woman as she nearly ran over and tightly embraced her friend; the woman winced and moved away from her, holding her stomach.

"Ooh, I'm sorry," Anne-Sophie apologized. She lightly hugged her friend again. "I forgot that you were pregnant."

The woman, Kotoko, chuckled. "Of course you did," she said with a smile.

"How far along are you?" Anne-Sophie asked.

"Six months," a man's scruffy voice answered for her. Anne-Sophie looked behind Kotoko and saw her friend's husband standing there. His hand was running through his shaggy brown hair.

"Ryoji," Anne-Sophie said as she too embraced his and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I've miss you. You're looking really well."

"Thank you, Anne-Sophie. And may I say that you are looking radiant tonight," Ryoji said. He paused and glanced towards the cradle. "I see that you have a lovely son."

"Ah, Ryoji!" Yuzuru exclaimed as he walked over and joined the group. He firmly shook Ryoji's hand. "It's great to see you!"

Ryoji took his hand away from Yuzuru's and pulled him into a tight hug. "Of course it's great to see me!" he exclaimed. "And at such a joyous occasion, I should add. Like I said to your wife, your son is surely lovely."

Yuzuru beamed with pride. "Of course he is," Yuzuru boasted. "He looks just like his mom. So when is Kotoko due?"

"The middle of February," Ryoji said, "but we're not exactly sure _when_." Ryoji smiled. "We're going to have a beautiful baby girl!"

"Really?" Yuzuru asked his voice slightly higher than usual. He placed his hand around his chin and thought. "Hey, Ryoji, what if we-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir," a servant interrupted. He stood straight, and his hands were behind his back. "But the fairies are here."

Yuzuru's eyes lit up as he forgot what he was going to say. "They're here?" he asked. "Please bring them in. Bring them in right away!"

The servant gestured towards another one that stood towards the large ebony door that led into the ballroom. He opened the door, and a wave of red rose petals flew into the room almost as if they were flying on a gust of wind. When the petals reached the middle of the room, they popped as if they were bubbles. Once the remains of the petals disappeared, two dark figures stood in the doorway.

The first figure were actually two people, the shorter of the two was on the other's shoulders. The short figure had blonde hair, which was covered by a pink hat, and big brown eyes. The cloak on his body matched his hat, and in his hands was a pink stuffed bunny. His arms were wrapped around the tall, stoic man whose shoulders he sat upon. The stoic man wore a dark blue cloak and had black hair.

The other figure was more of a mystery. He wore a cloak that was the blackest of blacks, and the hood of the cloak, with the help of his black hair, covered his eyes with a dark shadow. A grin was on his face, and on his hand was a yellow puppet in the shape of a cat. The puppet's hands were rubbing together.

When the guests saw the men in the doorway, they stopped talking and stared at them. Yuzuru walked over to the men, his arms stretched out.

"Welcome, welcome," he said. "Welcome to this marvelous party that we're throwing. We are all grateful to have you wonderful fairies-"

The man in the black cloak cut him off. His voice was as dark as his aura. "We are not fairies!" he said with a cackle. "We're more of wizards. Or even warlocks. Fairies do not practice in both the dark and the light arts."

"But, Neko-chan," the small boy said as the stoic man took him off of his shoulders, "We are fairies. We even have the wings!"

"We are not fairies!" the black-cloaked man's raised at the small boy. He turned his attention back to Yuzuru and cleared his throat. "Before we are to continue, we would like to introduce ourselves. I am Umehito Nekozawa," he said gesturing towards himself. "And this is Beelzenef, our protector." He gestured towards the yellow cat puppet on his hand.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but call me Hunny!" the small boy cheered. "And this is Usa-chan." He held up the pink bunny on his hands. He patted the stoic man's hand. "And this is Takashi Morinozuka!"

"Mori," the stoic man corrected with a grunt.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am actually surprised that you had agreed to come here," Yuzuru said. "It's not often that fairies- er- wizards come to celebrate the birth of a baby," he corrected when Nekozawa glanced at him.

"It's not every day that a child of such a great social standing is born," Nekozawa said. "So it'd be our pleasure to _bless _him with gifts to help him through his life." He cringed when he said bless.

"Gifts?" Yuzuru asked.

"Of course!" Hunny said. "Our gifts can make you son the most successful man in the future and make his life even more enjoyable."

Yuzuru blinked. He glanced back over his shoulder at his wife who stood with the cradle who smiled and nodded at him.

"Okay. If they gifts will help my son," Yuzuru said. "Please, enjoy yourselves before the blessing of the gifts! Make sure that you make this a joyous occasion for the three of you!"

Hunny's brown eyes lit up. "Cake!" he burst out as he ran towards a long table full of desserts.

Mori followed closely behind him. "Not too much," he warned.

Yuzuru looked at Nekozawa who hadn't moved yet. "Aren't you going to go and enjoy yourself?"

Nekozawa chucked. "Of course I will," he said. "But I am not in such of a hurry to finish out the day. I feel that today shall be quite… interesting," he said as he smirked down at his puppet who nodded up at him.


End file.
